The University of Puerto Rico (UPR) ACTU Unit has accrued significant numbers of patients for several important clinical trials and has developed an infrastructure group. In the last 36 months, the UPR Adult ACTU has participated in 18 different ACTG trials. A total of 231 new patients have been accrued to participate in studies and sub-studies. All of the patients are Hispanics and are stratified as follows: 36 percent females, 65 percent males, 21.6 percent Injection Drug Users (IDU). The UPR Adult ACTU plans for immediate research in collaboration with the Pharmacy Research Section to perform Phase I and II pharmacokinetic (PK) and intracellular concentration trials, as well as clinical trials in naive and heavily pre-treated individuals, women and IDUs. They will embark in such important aspects of metabolic complications and novel approaches with immunological enhancers, among others. The UPR ACTU, as a part of the ACTG, offers an opportunity to study variation patterns in the epidemiological and clinical manifestations of AIDS in minority groups. It also provides for much needed supportive and therapeutic alternatives to patients.